1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a personal protection device and, more particularly to a ring that is adapted to be worn on a finger and incorporates a pin which can be selectively shifted between a retracted position wherein the pin in located within a housing and an extended position wherein the pin can be used for defensive purposes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Personal safety and protection is increasingly becoming a main concern for many people. For this reason, many different types of portable protection devices are now readily available in today's marketplace and it is not uncommon to find many people, particularly women, carrying such personal protection devices. Often, these known types of personal protection devices are kept in a pocket, purse or bag and removed when needed. Unfortunately, under various circumstances, time does not always permit these devices to be accessed.
This problem has been recognized in the art and therefore various personal protection devices have been proposed which are more readily accessible. For example, it has heretobefore been proposed to construct jewelry, such as rings and bracelets, with some type of personal protection feature. However, mainly due to their particular constructions, these known arrangements have not been favorably viewed.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a personal protection device that can be carried or worn in a readily accessible manner and which is not only constructed so as to be generally cosmetically appealing, but constitutes an effective weapon.